Project Summary/Abstract - Enrichment Program The Enrichment Program of the Michigan Diabetes Research Center (MDRC) promotes scientific interchange and collaboration among investigators from diverse backgrounds and disciplines to accelerate the pace of research relevant to diabetes, its complications, and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. The program organizes scientific symposia, diabetes grand rounds, research and clinical conferences, visiting professorships, and research clubs for MDRC members, their lab, and others interested in diabetes research. The Enrichment program also organizes training programs for postdoctoral fellows, medical fellows, graduate students, medical students, and undergraduate students. The goal of the MDRC Enrichment Program is to enlarge, enlighten, and energize the Center's most important asset, its research base, and to make the MDRC a catalyst for diabetes research at the University of Michigan, regionally, nationally and internationally.